A Titanic X Mas
by Star's-Fire
Summary: It's Christmas time, and the Titans should all be happy. But is that all they are? With a surprise visit from Red X, they realize that not only might there be happiness in the air, but maybe love too. RR! RobxS BxR Small CyxBumbleBee


A Titanic X-mas by Star's-Fire

**Summary:** _It's Christmas time, and the Titans should all be happy. But is that all they are? With a surprise visit from Red X, they realize that not only might there be happiness in the air, but maybe love too. R+R! RobxS BxR Small CyxBumbleBee_

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned the Teen Titans, do you actually think I would be writing this?_

**AN:** _This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction, so let me know what you think of it. If this one turns out alright, I'm planning on posting my bigger story. So, yeah, think of this as a sample of my work, and let me know if you want more! D_

**Note:** _There is no specific date, but this is set after Trigon was defeated_.

A Titanic X-Mas

He stumbled into a small one bedroom apartment, taking off his damp clothes as he did so. Snow was falling from the skies of Jump City. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and time seemed to be going much faster than usual.

He had just got back from his job, cleaning up after people at the local diner. Sure it was a tough job, and of course the pay wasn't much, but it was a job. And yeah, this so called "apartment" he was currently in was no bigger than a closet, but did all this get to him? No. He would never give up, never lose hope, and never lose sight of his goal. Because at that very moment, the suit of the criminal known as Red X was hidden under his bed.

He had been defeated quite a while ago as Red X, when the most important part of the suit had been taken away from him by the Teen Titans. But he knew he would one day roam the streets again as Red X. All he needed was a new belt, and some synovium, which powered the suit. But if he didn't have the belt, he had nothing. And it was currently in the Titans possession. He knew these two things would be hard to get a hold of, he admitted that much to himself, but he refused to give up on trying getting them. And once he did, he knew exactly what he would do. Or, what he would _get_: Revenge. Revenge on the Teen Titans for ruining his career as a criminal. And not just any Titan either. He wanted revenge on the one that deserved it the most, one certain Boy Blunder.

Little did he know, he was about to get his chance.

As he dropped his hat and gloves onto a nearby chair, he saw something on his small bed in the corner of the small room. A box, wrapped in black wrapping paper, with a red bow on top, which was almost shaped like and X…

He went over to it and pulled out the small card that was under the bow. It read only two words: _Merry X-Mas._

He gingerly opened the box, and looked into it. A thin, but long tube with a bright red liquid in it sat next to a gray belt, with an equally bright X right in the middle of it.

Slowly, but surely, an evil grin appeared on his face.

* * *

"Oh! He would most certainly like this as a present for the celebrating of Christmas, would he not?" an overjoyed Starfire asked Raven as she held up a tie with zebras on it. 

Raven, who had learned over time that she should be slightly more patient with Starfire, thought for a moment how to respond. "Somehow, I don't really think so."

Starfire's face fell. "Again, I am not sure what to get for Robin. Why must this happen to me every time the celebrating of Christmas passes? I have already gotten a present for friends Beast Boy and Cyborg and even for you Raven, but I have yet to find something for him…" she trailed off, with a sad look in her eyes. Raven felt sorry for her alien friend, it was obvious that she liked Robin and that he liked her, but neither of them were doing anything about it! She was almost tempted to just lock Robin inside of Starfire's overly pink-and-purple room until they cleared everything up! But she couldn't, and she wouldn't. Not when her and Beast Boy were doing the exact same thing. Her frown deepened.

Starfire and Raven were currently at the mall, Christmas shopping, believe it or not. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and nobody had done any shopping! But with all the crime that had been recently going on, you couldn't really blame them.

Raven put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and led her out of the store. "C'mon, let's try another." Starfire smiled slightly. "Thank you friend Raven, for helping me." Raven smiled back.

Just as the two female Titans were going to enter another store, Robin paged them on their communicators. "We've got trouble! You're not going to believe who it is, but just meet us out front!"

The two girls ran as fast as they could to where they entered the mall since flying would have caused too much attention. Once they were out of the revolving doors, they saw Robin fly through the air and land against a wall, X shaped red goop making him stick there.

"Ah, it feels so good to let that out!" Red X exclaimed. "Poor Robin, does it hurt?" He laughed as Cyborg ran over to try and pry Robin loose, while Beast Boy changed from a crow to an elephant right above X, hoping to crush him flat. But he rolled out of the way just in time, and was aiming a kick to Beast Boy's face as he changed back to human form.

Before he could land it, Raven dropped her bags and sent a barrier of black magic, blocking Beast Boy's face from harm. By the time X spun around, Raven was coming at him with two cars encased in her magic by her side. He jumped up to avoid the crush of the two cars, but was met by Starfire from above, sending starbolts right at him. He was caught off guard, and sent right back to the ground.

By this time, Beast Boy had gone to help Cyborg try and free Robin. With a mighty yank of mechanical muscle and gorilla arms, Robin was free of the red substance. Cyborg threw Robin towards X, who received a kick to the face just as he stood up. Robin stood in front of him, Cyborg and Beast Boy at his sides, while Raven and Starfire flew above him with starbolts and cars at the ready. He was surrounded.

"What do you want? What are you after?" Robin fiercely demanded of Red X.

"What do I want?" X asked himself. "I want revenge, Bird Boy. And what am I after?" He grinned, but it couldn't be seen under his mask.

"Anything that'll make you suffer!" With these words, he took a huge jump backwards. He impressively dodged Birdarangs, sonic canon fires, starbolts, cars, and beast boy, who had transformed into a hawk, effortlessly. When he landed, he threw what looked like a red marble a Cyborg. Not knowing what to expect, Cyborg tried to swat the marble away but once it made contact with him, Cyborg started to scream and hold his head in pain as his system went haywire.

Robin jumped up and tried to go in for a drop kick, but X, who was expecting it, grabbed Robin's foot and used his momentum to not only throw Robin farther away, but to put more strength into a punch that caught Beast Boy square in the face. Beast Boy, whose eye had already started to swell up, saw white lights form in front of him before losing his balance and falling over, knocked out. Raven, who saw everything from above, could feel nothing but hatred grow inside her. How dare him to do that to Beast Boy, _her_ Beast Boy! Four red eyes appeared on her face as she let out an angry cry. She foolishly dove straight towards X, not caring about anything else but hurting him. X smirked. He jumped up and above Raven before she could hit him, giving him the advantage point. He first kicked her hard in the back and then in her head with the other foot. She landed with a thud on top of Beast Boy, also knocked out.

When Robin managed to get back up, holding his side, he realized that two of his team mates were knocked out, one unable to fight due to the breakdown of his system, and the last one, Starfire, giving X everything she had. He couldn't help but grin as he saw her send bolt after bolt at the villain, but his grin vanished as soon as it came when he trapped her to the wall with that X shaped goop that Robin himself was in earlier. Red X slowly walked towards Starfire, and Robin could just picture the evil grin plastered on his face. Starfire screamed. X sent another patch of goop to cover her mouth. Robin got up painfully, still holding his side.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Red X suddenly turned to stare at Robin. "You like this one, don't you kid?" he asked coldly after a moment.

Robin made no comment, but X went on. "You know, I was just going to have some fun with her, but I think using her to make you suffer is a much better idea." Suddenly, Red X pulled out a strange looking weapon with a flourish, and aimed it at Starfire. Robin immediately figured out what the weapon was once X had pointed it: _A gun_.

"No!" Robin screamed, but before he could do anything, Red X pulled the trigger, and a red hot laser shot out and hit Starfire on her stomach, the only part of her skin that was visible besides her face due to the goop. She went limp at once, and her eyes closed.

Robin felt as if ice cold water had been poured all over him, his heart felt as if it stopped beating. The eyes of his mask were wide with fear. _Oh no…_

"I didn't want to shoot her face, she's just too pretty for that." Red X said lazily.

Those words triggered something in Robin. Suddenly, all of his fear was turned into hate; hate for this vile creature the stood before him. Robin stood up his full height, ignoring the pain in his side. He glared at X through his mask, and X did the same. Cyborg had passed out due to the, whatever it was that X had thrown at him, so it was deathly quiet.

But suddenly, the deafening silence was broken.

_Shiiiinngg!_

X had pulled out another weapon: a sword. Robin glanced at it. It was all red, and almost in the shape of an X if looked at correctly. Besides its appearance, it was the same design as Robin's, which he had also pulled out.

"Are you ready for me?" X asked seriously. Robin said nothing, but just nodded once.

X charged at him, sword at the ready. With swift movement, he slashed at Robin repeatedly, which Robin blocked each time. His defensive skills were outstanding, he could block anything that X threw at him, but he never took the offensive. X seemed to notice this also.

"What's the matter kid? Afraid I might get hurt?" he gave a cold laugh, the eyes of Robin's mask narrowed.

True to his name, Robin jumped up and soared through the air like a bird, landing perfectly behind his enemy. Before X could turn around, Robin gave a quick couple of swipes here and there, and stood up. X was frozen to the spot, he couldn't believe it. Slowly, he turned around.

"… Kid, you were that close, with my back turned and everything, and you _missed?_!"

As if on cue, the sound of clothing ripping met their ears. X's cape fell off with rips all over it, small tears appeared all over his legs and back, and one of the sleeves of his arm just fell off to reveal pale white skin. When he spoke, Robin could hear the surprise in his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"So you managed to damage my suit, big deal."

"I don't think 'damage' is the word… 'Destroy' comes to mind but…"

Robin smirked. "That's not all I did." He reached out and tapped the buckle of X's belt with the tip of his sword. The belt gave away, and fell to X's feet. His eyes widened under his mask. Part of the belt was all slashed up, tiny wires coming out of it. The glowing red X in the middle of the belt blinked once before fading out. X bent over and picked up the remaining pieces of the belt, starring at it with awe.

"I don't know what kind of Santa would give something like _that_ to _you_," Robin told him. "But I think it's safe to say that you'll now be on the naughty list." He suddenly gave Red X a well planted kick to the face. "For _good_."

As Robin took out a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt and snapped them onto X's wrists, he turned to the windows and revolving door of the mall, which was full of people who had come to watch the show.

"Call the police." He said loudly to no one in particular, and everyone took off to the payphones.

* * *

All was quiet in the medical room of Titans Tower, until a certain Tameranian woke from her sleep. Starfire gasped and sat up, but was forced to lie back down due to the sharp pain in her stomach. Before she could say anything, she heard a voice calling her from the bed next to her. 

She turned and saw Raven sitting up in bed, smiling at her.

"You're up! Everyone was waiting for you, but you just missed them, they went to bed about ten minutes ago."

Starfire blinked, and tried sitting up again, slower this time. The pain was still there, but it was livable. "Friend Raven, please explain to me what happened. I am so confused. What has happened to the Red X? Was he caught? Did he escape? Did Robin catch him?" She gasped at this point. "Robin! How is he? He is unhurt?"

Raven had put up her hands a while ago to silence Starfire, but it didn't seem to be working, so she just put up some of her magic over her mouth.

"Okay, listen. Everyone is fine. We're the ones who got the worst of anything. Beast Boy had a pretty bad black eye, but most of is gone by now and it'll probably clear up by morning. All Cyborg needed was a tune up and re-charge, and Robin just has a couple of bruises to the ribs."

"What about you?" Starfire asked. "What has the Red X done to you?"

Raven put on a face of disgust. "After I saw what he did to Beast Boy, I just got really angry and lost control. I tried to fight, but I didn't think, so I got some pretty bad injuries to my back and neck." She turned around for Starfire to see the bandage across Raven's neck and the even bigger bandage in the middle of her back. She turned back around to see Starfire's look of horror.

"Please, did the Red X get captured?"

Raven frowned again. "Well, apparently, Robin managed to kick the shit out of Red X so that the police could come and get him, but unfortunately, none of us were able to see it since we were all unconscious. But I know a girl who says she saw the whole thing happen from inside the mall so…" Raven shrugged her shoulders but winced in pain after. "But anyway, the police say that Red X managed to escape before they got him to prison. So, he's still out there."

Starfire's eyes immediately went green with anger.

"But don't worry!" Raven continued. "Robin managed to break the belt, which takes away the power of the suit, so we won't be seeing him for a while now."

Starfire slowly calmed down. "Very well then." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You were hurt the most, you know." Raven told her. "You took a pretty nasty laser right to your stomach. You should have seen how upset Robin was."

Starfire looked up. "Robin was… concerned for me?" she asked innocently.

Raven nodded with a small smile. "I took me half an hour to get him out of this room so he could go get some sleep. He wasn't happy about it, but he left in the end."

Both of the girls went silent again. Starfire just stared at the door, thinking about the day's events. Raven suddenly reached for something on the side of her bed, and pulled up what looked like a sewing kit. The glint of the needle caught Starfire's eye.

"Raven… what are you doing?"

Raven blushed a little bit before answering. "Well… you know how you weren't able to find something for Robin when we were at the mall?"

Starfire nodded, the guilt of that finding its place back on her shoulders.

"Well…" Raven continued. "That's kind of the same thing that happened with me, except… with Beats Boy…"

It suddenly dawned on Starfire and her face lit up.

"Friend Raven! You are feeling about friend Beast Boy the same way that I am feeling about Robin? You are wanting to do 'the dating' with him, correct?"

Raven blushed at her words, which gave Starfire all the answer she needed. She had to yell to be heard over Starfire's cries of joy. "Anyway! I dug up this old sewing kit that my mother had given me and I decided that I would _make_ something for Beast Boy instead of just _buying_ something for him, okay!"

Starfire, who was still giggling, smiled at Raven. "That is a wondrous idea! May I partake in the sewing as well? On my planet, we did something similar to this all the time!"

Raven smiled, and gave Starfire her own needle and some other things she would have needed. She was surprisingly good at sewing, and soon enough both girls were sewing into the night, talking and laughing, and thankful that Christmas was finally here.

* * *

Robin was always the first to wake up in Titans Tower. He figured it was a curse, the curse of the leader. But, he soon found out the curse had been broken when he walked into the kitchen. 

Beast Boy stood there, preparing breakfast for everyone. He jumped when he saw Robin behind him. "Dude! You totally snuck up on me! Aw man, I wanted breakfast to be a surprise for everyone!" Robin looked over Beast Boy's shoulder as he turned back to the stove. Bacon and sausage was sizzling in one big pan, while tofu bacon sizzled in a slightly smaller pan to the side.

"Why the surprise?" Robin asked as he poured himself some orange juice. "You usually announce it to the whole tower when you make breakfast." Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno, I just wanted it to be a surprise…" he was facing the other way, so Robin couldn't see the expression on his face. Nevertheless, Robin guessed what it would have looked like anyway.

"It's for Raven, isn't it?" he asked slyly. Beast Boy's face flushed. "Hey, it's okay with me." Robin told him with a smile. "As long as there's no gushy scenes where everyone can see." Beast Boy didn't seem to get the joke, since he spun around with an angry look.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't talk if I were you, Boy Wonder! It's so obvious that you like Starfire, and you haven't even done anything about it!"

Robin scowled. He didn't say anything back, just took his juice into the living room to watch TV. Neither of them would have ever admitted it, but they were both in pretty similar situations. Each of them had someone that meant a lot to them, but neither of them would come out and say it. And the fight with Red X only enforced their feelings. Both Raven and Starfire received deadly attacks and had to spend the night in the medical room. It made them realize how something could happen any second that would take away the very thing that they loved. If neither of them acted soon, they just might lose their chance. Were they willing to take that risk?

Just as Beast Boy was buttering the toast, Raven walked in with Starfire, soon followed by Cyborg. "Merry Christmas everyone! Present time is almost here! Boo-ya!" he shouted. Sometime earlier that week, he and Robin had set up the Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, which was decorated with things from each Titan. Robin had put up red balls; Cyborg put all sorts of flashing lights, while Beast Boy somehow managed to hang up animal crackers. Raven had swirled silver tinsel all around the tree, and Starfire had hung up just about everything she could have gotten her hands on, from flowers to empty mustard bottles. It was really quite an… _interesting_ tree, and come tomorrow morning, there would many presents from their families and from the people of Jump City all around it. "Oh no, no, we insist!" the mayor had told them when they said that it wasn't necessary.

"Come friends, shall we partake in the breakfast that friend Beast Boy has prepared for us?" Starfire asked eagerly. Everyone made their way to the table.

"All right, BB!" Cyborg exclaimed when he saw the food. "You made actual food this time! Good boy!" he said as he patted him on the head like a puppy.

"Yeah, well, it is Christmas and all, I didn't want to disappoint… anyone…" he looked the other way as Raven reached for the plate of toast by his elbow.

The meal went by fairly quick. It seemed that everyone was hungry after the battle with Red X, and since no one got a chance to eat anything last night. Eggs, pancakes, bacon (regular and tofu) were all gone in a matter of minutes. Beast Boy had outdone himself. Cyborg seemed to think so; the sound of his burp caused all of the titans to cover their ears in pain. Starfire laughed, and then let out a burp of her own, which shook the whole tower.

Not noticing the awed stares she was getting, Starfire giggled. "May we now celebrate Christmas by giving out the presents?"

Beast Boy snapped out of his trance, and immediately perked up. "Yeah! Let's give out our presents now!"

"But you're supposed to give out the presents on Christmas _Day_, not Christmas _Eve_." Robin told everyone.

"Lighten' up man!" Cyborg exclaimed. "It's just us, and besides, there's nothing to do anyway!"

Raven decided not to take part in this certain conversation, but secretly hoped that she would be able to give out her presents now also. Robin looked around at his teammates faces, and knew he was beaten. He smiled slightly before pulling out a bright red Santa hat out of nowhere and shoved it on his head. "Last one back here is a rotten egg!" He jumped over the table and sprinted off to his room, going to get the presents he had bought.

"Dude, that is SO not fair!" Beast Boy yelled before taking off after Robin with Cyborg at his heels.

"Oh, joy!" Starfire exclaimed before flying off to her room. Raven still sat in her chair but smirked slightly. She opened a portal to her room, summoned the small bag a presents she had wrapped up earlier, and went through another portal back into the kitchen before any of the other Titans even got to their rooms. It was about half a minute before Beast Boy was running back into the living room as a cheetah, a bag of his own in his jaw.

"Ha! I so won!" he yelled in triumph, now back in human form, as the rest of the Titans tumbled after Beast Boy.

"Um, no you didn't." Raven said calmly. She held up her bag and grinned. "Ah, man!" Beast Boy yelled.

Everyone laughed, and made their way to the couch. Robin sat down next to Cyborg while Raven hovered over the floor a few feet. Beast Boy was sitting on the arm rest of another chair while Starfire flew around the room in circles, laughing and giggling.

Cyborg had invented all of his presents on his own, and each of them were pretty cool in their own way. He had made a small replica of a puppy for Beast Boy, which could walk, bark, and wag its tail just as a real one could. He made a nifty little gadget for Raven that could repair and mend books on its own, and a special little cup for Starfire that could switch its top into a nozzle, a spray or just to drink from. Starfire was delight with this, as she said she could now use mustard in all sorts of different ways. But Robin's gift was the coolest of them all. It was a small pocket knife that had an **R** on the side of it, next to a little button. When the button was pressed, a small mechanical tool popped out of the end of it, and it was a different told each time the button was pressed. Cyborg seemed to be very proud of this gadget, so when he yelled "And don't go and break it!" at Robin, he wasn't _too_ surprised.

Beast Boy went up to Robin and gave him a very cool pair of sunglasses, "So we might actually be able to see your actual eyes for once!" Robin chuckled, and handed Beast Boy some sort of ticket. On inspection, Beast Boy figured out that it was an All Day Free pass at the local zoo for two. It took Robin a full minute to get Beast Boy to stop hugging him so tight. Beast Boy tossed the newest video game for Game Station at Cyborg ("Don't get too happy Cy, I'm still gonna kick your but!") and gave Starfire a very small blanket, pillow, and shirt. "For Silkie!" he told her, and he also received a bone crushing hug. When he was finally put down, he seemed too busy with his new pet robot-dog to go and give his present to Raven.

She seemed to be just as preoccupied to give her present to Beast Boy. At the moment, she was handing a set of new tools to Cyborg who gave her a huge grin. She then turned to Robin and gave him a book which was all about different fighting techniques. He smiled and gave her a small square object wrapped in blue wrapping paper with stars on it. As she tore at it, the faces of each of her friends looked back up at her, grinning crazily from a photo. On the bottom of the frame, there was an inscription that read: _To Raven, from Your Friends._ She smiled at it, glad to have such great friends. But before she could give a proper thanks, she was pulled into the air by an ecstatic Starfire.

"Friend Raven! I have gotten you the objects that enhance your beauty! The 'Make Up!' I do hope you enjoy it!" She dumped eyeliner, lipstick, and many other things into Raven's arms, who was very surprised. "Um, I got you almost the same thing Star." She used her powers to make a box wrapped in pink with a purple bow on it float into Starfire's arms, who started to unwrap it at once. When she managed to successfully get all of the paper off, she gasped.

"Oh! It is a Nail Polish Kit! Glorious! Tell me friend Raven, will you join me of the 'girl's night' later on, where we paint each other's nails and faces and speak of stories?"

Ignoring the boy's laughter, Raven smiled and nodded.

"Even more glorious! But right now, I must give my other presents!" Starfire flew towards Cyborg and pulled out a package, which was very badly wrapped. "Friend Cyborg! I have gotten you the Player of CD's, since Beast Boy accidentally broke your other one, and it will go very well with the CD that Robin has given you, yes?"

"Oh yeah, Star!" Cyborg exclaimed as he tore up the wrapping paper. "This is the best kind of CD player out!" A little opening appeared on the back of his hand, and he pulled out a little wire that fit perfectly in to CD player. He then put in the CD that Robin gave him, pressed play, and music started to play from somewhere inside Cyborg, which he started dancing to.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled as she flew over to him. "I believe I have gotten you the best present of them all!" Beast Boy's face lit up, and everyone watched as Starfire struggled to pull out something from her bag.

"Behold!" she yelled with joy when she finally got it out.

Beast Boy gasped and immediately grabbed it. "A Back-Scratcher! I've been dying to get one of these!" he yelled as he started dancing worse than Cyborg with the ugly brown Back-Scratcher down his shirt.

Everyone was cracking up with laughter, even Raven, though hers was half heartedly. There were only two more exchanges to be made, between Robin and Starfire, and between Beast Boy and herself. She saw Robin and Starfire go into the hallway for a little privacy, thankfully not seen by anyone else but her. She knew that she had to do the same now. It was now or never.

As Beast Boy rapidly scratched himself with his new Back-Scratcher, Raven tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face her. "Could we…um…" her face flushed a little, but Beast Boy got the idea. He nodded, took her hand, and brought her into another hallway.

The door closed, and there was silence. It was a very awkward moment.

"Um," Beast Boy stammered. "…I guess I'll… I'll go first…"

He pulled out a small bag from behind him, and after a moment of hesitation, handed it to Raven. She put down what she was holding at her feet, and took out what was inside the bag. It was a beautiful snow globe of Jump City, with the Titans Tower right in the middle of everything. It was so real, and it seemed to be glowing, it was so shiny. She carefully tilted the globe upside down, causing fake snow to fall over the city, making everything look even more beautiful. She then noticed the inscription at the base of the globe: _There's No Place Like Home_. Her smile was reflected in the glass of the globe.

"So I see you like it." Beast Boy said softly. She smiled wider and nodded.

"So… what did you get me?" he asked jokingly, but Raven's face fell. She put the globe back into its bag and sighed.

"Beast Boy," she said to him. "I don't think you'll like it very much but… I didn't have time to get you something because of everything that happened yesterday but…" she sighed again. She used her powers to make on object float out of her bag and into Beast Boy's hand. It was a home made stuffed animal; he could see where she had sewed it up. It had four legs and a tail, but three heads. The head in the middle unmistakably looked like him, the head on the left was what appeared to be a cat, and the head on the right was a dog. And to top it all off, it was the same kind of green that his skin was. When he looked back up at Raven, she had her head down but he could still see that her face was as red as an apple.

"I know it's stupid," she said quickly. "I gave it animal heads cause you know how can transform but it came out all messed up but I didn't have any gift for you so I—"

"Raven," he cut her off. "I like it." She looked up at him. "You do?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, I… I love it."

They both blushed very much at this point, but still wore smiles that could compete with Starfire's.

"Um, Raven? You see, I uh… I kinda got this ticket for two at the zoo…"

* * *

Robin laughed as Beast Boy went wild with his new Back-Scratcher scratcher, but then he stopped, and looked around at his teammates. Everyone was watching Beast Boy of course, who was right in the middle of everything. Cyborg was not far behind him, still laughing at the changeling, with his CD player still in hand. Raven was off to the side, laughing, but it seemed that she was forcing it ever so slightly. She looked worried about something, and Robin could only guess what. Starfire was still up in the air, clapping as Beast Boy tried to scratch every inch of him. 

Starfire, _his_ Starfire. It was Christmas time for God's sake, and if he didn't make his move now, he might never get another chance to do so again. And the fight with Red X only strengthened this thought. He had to do something, and he had to do it now. He seemed to be going through a battle inside himself, and after a few feeble attempts, he managed to tap Starfire on the shoulder so she could turn to look at him.

"Yes, friend Robin?" she asked innocently. It was that innocence that made Robin love her more. After this thought swam through his head, Robin realized that he was starring at her, probably making her worried about him. He shook himself and cleared his throat.

"Um, Star… C-could you come into… into the h-hallway w-with me?" He was as red as his uniform, but immensely thankful that no one was watching him. Starfire, however, didn't seem to be all that affected.

"Of course, Robin." She said softly. She followed, or floated, after Robin into one of the many hallways. The automatic door shut behind them, and they were alone.

"Um," Robin started. "Uh…er, well, um…." He struggled to find words, but none seemed to come at all. Starfire just looked at him, waiting patiently.

"Uhh, er, um…. Ahem…uh…" he stuttered and stammered, trying to find the right words, but to no avail. Thankfully, he was saved.

"Friend Robin," Starfire said lightly, interrupting his stutters. "Is this the time where we commence in the exchanging of our presents?"

"YES!" Robin yelled, something finally coming out other then nonsense words. "I-I mean…" he said when he saw Starfire jump. "…yes." Robin said normally now. "Um, yeah, you can go first."

Starfire grinned like a madwoman, and whipped out something red, green, and yellow. She pulled it out so fast Robin didn't even have time to register what it was before it was shoved into his hands and Starfire started speaking.

"Last night when I woke up in the medical room, friend Raven had the most splendid idea! You see, she and I were having trouble finding the right gift for you and friend Beast Boy, and we were running out of time, so Raven decided that she would make something for Beast Boy! I then asked if I could join her, since the sewing is so similar to the _yakooshez'i_ process on my home planet. Anyway, I decided to make you a present as well, so I did! The present I have made you, is you!"

As mind numbing as it seemed, Robin understood what Starfire had just said at a speed so fast it was unbelievable. In his hand was a home made doll, like Starfire had said, of _him_. The body of the doll was very accurate, its uniform matched Robin's real one perfectly, except for the part where the **R** was supposed to be. He could see that Starfire must have messed up there or something. But besides that, the body was perfect. Starfire had even somehow put a miniature Birdarang in the doll hand. However, the head of the doll was way too big for its body. If not held correctly, it would just fall limply to the side, practically hanging off. The face of the doll wore a huge smile, very much like Starfire's, and in its mask were bright, crystal blue eyes. His own blue eyes under his mask widen a little, but they eased soon enough. Now looking at the hair on top of the doll's head, he wondered how she had managed to make it so lifelike. Personally, Robin thought it looked more like Larry than it did Robin (now looking more closely, Robin saw that the **R** Starfire had messed up on could even be mistaken for an **L**), but nevertheless, he found himself smiling at it. (AN: I absolutely LOVE Larry, he is most definitely the SHIT! Anyway… ahem…)

"I love it, Star." He told her. She jumped up and down with joy. "How did you know that my eyes wore blue?" he asked her. She stopped jumping at once, and wore a puzzling look on her face.

"I… I do not know… I just… guessed…." She trailed off, hoping on everything that was holy that Robin wouldn't be mad. But he was just the opposite; he was delighted with his gift. He held onto it carefully by the head as he handed Starfire a bag, with a tinge (or more) of red in his cheeks.

Starfire reached her hand inside of the bag and pulled out a very fancy bottle of a very expensive perfume. "Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. "A new drink! I'm sure it tastes just as well as the mustard!" She eagerly tried to drink the perfume, but thankfully, Robin stopped her before she could.

"…what? Wait, no!" he put a hand on Starfire to push down the perfume, and she gave him another one of those cute questioning looks. He suddenly pulled his hand away from hers as if it were on fire. It might not have been, but his face definitely was.

"Uh," he continued. "Star, this is perfume. It's something that females spray on themselves to make them smell nice."

Starfire looked down at the perfume with the same questioning look, and carefully pulled off the cap. She stared at the nozzle, not knowing what to do. Robin chuckled.

"Here, let me help you." He told her. He took the perfume in his left hand and her wrist in his right. (Larry was securely under his arm.) He sprayed her wrist lightly, making sure that Starfire saw how he was doing it, and then held up her wrist to her nose. She sniffed and gasped.

"It smells like the _tongar'ew_ of Tameran!" she exclaimed in delight. "_Tongar'ew_ is the rarest berry on my planet, but it is very much the most enjoyable! There would be all sorts of battles over them! Oh, thank you, friend Robin!' she hugged him tightly, taking his breath away. Literally.

"S-Star!" he choked out. She said a slight, "oh!" and dropped him, still smiling. He laughed.

"Uh, there's more to the gift." He said as he pointed to the bag. Starfire reached in and took out two tickets.

"There for tonights play at the theater." Robin told her. "I was uh…" his face was the brightest red that Starfire had ever seen. "I was kinda hoping if… if you would go with me to it…"

Starfire gasped. "You are meaning as… a date?" She asked eagerly. Robin smiled, and nodded. Starfire flew the short distance between them to crush Robin with another almighty hug.

Robin seemed to be as red as he ever could be, but Starfire was oblivious to it. As happy as she seemed to be, Robin still wasn't sure if he got his point across or not.

"Starfire," he said to her. She looked up at him. "I…well, I… I really like you, Star," he finally blurted out. Starfire continued to look up at him.

"I like you very much too, friend Robin." She told him.

"Well, I mean, uh…" Robin looked down for a moment before looking back up at her. "I mean… I like more than…a friend."

Starfire gasped and let go of him. Robin's heart fell; he knew he shouldn't have done this. He was stupid, so so stupid. How could he be so dumb? Stupid, idiotic thing to do, couldn't believe it, how could he—

"You are meaning," Starfire interrupted his thoughts. "That you are wanting be… the 'boyfriend?'"

Robin thought he would just die then and there, but he nodded.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted loudly. She hugged him again and looked into his face, giving him that face splitting grin. "I would delighted to join you in the 'dating.' So you are now the 'boyfriend' to me and I am the 'girlfriend' to you, correct?"

Robin couldn't have been happier that he _didn't_ die just then and there; he would have missed this moment. He nodded again, smiling.

"Oh, what a happy day! Come, let us tell the others!" she started to drag him to the door, but he froze, looking up at it. She turned to look at him.

"Robin, what is wrong?"

He pointed up at the door. "Mistletoe." He whispered.

Starfire turned to look up at the decoration pinned above the doorway. She stared at it for a second before turning back to Robin. "Please, boyfriend Robin," His heart fluttered, Starfire continued. "Tell me… what does this Toe of Missiles mean? I do not understand, is something going to be shot out of somebody's toe? Hmm…" she stopped here for a moment to think. "…Does Beast Boy have anything to do with this?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. Starfire stared at him, not knowing what was so funny. Suddenly, all of the fear that seemed to be holding Robin down up to this moment, lifted, and he wasn't so afraid anymore. He realized that it was probably because of her, she seemed to make everything much easier and comfortable with her ways. He didn't say anything to Starfire, but moved closer and closer to her, until their faces were an inch apart. He kissed her, and she kissed back. Even though she never got her question answered…

She wasn't complaining.

* * *

It had been such a long time since Cyborg saw something as funny as this (Like, a couple of minutes most likely). He laughed and laughed as Beast Boy fiercely fed his new Back-Scratcher to his shirt. Cyborg was rolled on the floor laughing his lungs out, until he looked up and noticed that he was alone. He turned his head just in time to see Beast Boy and Raven shut the door to the hallway, presumably to talk. He figured that Robin and Starfire had probably done the same, since they seemed to have left also. 

He got up from the floor and was just about to turn on the TV when he heard a little beeping sound. Someone was trying to contact the Titans computer. Going over to it, Cyborg pressed a few buttons, and realized that it was Titans East. A button or two later, the Titans East were looking in at Titans Tower through the big computer screen.

"Hey, Cy!" Bumblebee called to him. "Merry Christmas." She said as she blue a kiss to him. The human half of Cyborg's face blushed.

"Felis Navidad, Senor Cyborg!" Mas y Menos yelled to him. (AN: I love these little dudes too P …..Ahem…..)

"Merry Christmas to you too, guys." Cyborg said to them all.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Aqualad asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "I just saw BB and Raven go into the hallway, probably to 'talk,' and I'm guessing that Robin and Starfire did the same thing."

"Que!" Mas y Menos yelled, shocked, although no one paid them any mind. "Senorita Starfire? …..y Robin! Nooooooo!" The tears rolled down their cheeks as Mas stomped on a bouquet of roses and Menos threw a box of chocolates at the wall.

"Will you two shut up! Andyou know your gonna clean that up, right!" Bumble Bee yelled as she flew after Mas y Menos, who started to run like hell... Literally.

"So," Speedy said, ignoring the ruckus behind him. "Robin and Starfire, eh?"

"Plus Raven and Beast Boy." Aqualad told him with a smile.

"About time." They both said at the same time, each grinning.

Cyborg was also grinning. "Tell me about it."

* * *

He dropped down into another sewer, turned and kept running. 

He refused to believe it was over, because it just wasn't. Some say he was just being stubborn, but he didn't care. He knew he'd one day get his revenge on the Titans, _especially_ Robin.

He slowed down to a stop to catch his breath. Anger flooded through him. He turned and punched the sewer wall. _Ow_. Great. Now, he stunk, had a poor excuse for clothing, _and_ his hand hurt. Wonderful.

He still wore the suit that Robin had destroyed—no, _damaged_… Ah, who was he kidding, the suit _was_ destroyed. The only part that was still intact was his mask, and he knew that it was the only part worth keeping. The rest of the tore up suit wouldn't last for much longer.

But he never, _ever,_ would give up the mask. He'd never lose sight of his goal.

* * *

"So this is what I get for being nice enough to send out a present on Christmas," Slade said to himself as he watched a mysterious person run through a sewer on a television screen. He sighed and switched off the screen. He rose from his seat and walked away. 

No matter. There was always _next_ Christmas.

* * *

**AN:** _So what did ya think? 17 pages of words according to my computer, does that count as a REALLY long oneshot? Hmm, I think so. D Please review! Let me know if you think I should keep writing! I have a few ideas for more oneshot's and something that may turn out into a huge novel type thing so… yeah. Just review! Please and thank you! D_

_Signed by, me._


End file.
